CAN I GET AN ALL AVAILABLE TO THE ADOLESCENT UNIT?
by Vinca Rosea
Summary: A young Emma Frost has a mental health evaluation


*Writer's Aside - Child abuse is absolutely illegal and uncalled for and I don't want to give anyone the idea that just because it has been done that makes it ok. It's not.*

Peabody Psychiatric Center  
Name: Emma Grace Frost  
Age: 15  
Date of Admission: 5/13/1958  
Date of Assessment: 5/14/1958  
Assessor: Milton Williams, MD

Presenting Problem:  
Emma is a 15 year old Caucasian female. She was brought to the Center by her parents, Winston and Hazel Frost, due to headaches with no attributable medical cause and complaints about intrusive voices. They also indicate that Emma has stated grandiose fantasies, such as being able to read minds and move objects.

Developmental History:  
Ms. Frost was hesitant to discuss her pregnancy. Her husband states that the pregnancy was normal and the child was born approximately two weeks early with no complications. Mr. Frost indicates that all of his children performed at a high level from birth, and Emma met all developmental milestones on time or early. There is no indication of difficulty performing routine tasks.

Health History:  
Mr. Frost denied that Emma had ever been hospitalized for a medical reason. There is no history of major surgery. Mr. Frost appeared to be defensive, as befits a gentleman of wealth and stature in the community. He briefly explained that the bruising along the subject's neck and arms was directly related to her being a discipline problem in the home. He noted that at times all four children had required thrashings to ensure good behavior - but lately it seems that only Emma has needed to be disciplined.

Family History:  
Both Mr. and Mrs Frost indicate that there are no physical or mental concerns on either side of their family, and seemed offended by the question. They have three additional children: Christian (17,) Adrienne (16,) and Cordelia (12.) Parents deny that any of the other children have serious behavioral or emotional issues. They indicate that their other children seem perturbed and upset by Emma's persistent complaints, although they try to isolate the patient as much as possible to limit her negative effect on her siblings.

Mrs. Frost declined to make a statement, and Mr. Frost indicated that she has always been a nervous woman, prone to hysterics. This writer offered her a cigarette for her nerves, which she accepted.

Mr. and Mrs. Frost are well known members of the Old South Church. They indicate that their daughter attends church regularly and with enthusiasm. They indicate that her interest in attending seems to be primarily to get attention from boys.

School History:  
Subject attends Newton Country Day School for the 10th grade. Maintains an A/B average, although grades have recently fallen with development of 'headaches' and delusional behaviors. Participates in equestrian club and fencing, although she is apparently not as successful at these pursuits as her older sister. Father confided that they have concerns about promiscuity with male teachers. Possible Electra Complex?

Psychiatric Assessment:  
Due to the lengthy information provided by her parents, and her father's statement that she is known to lie, the subject was not interviewed on the above topics.

It is apparent that the child is struggling in her older sister's shadow. Failure to negotiate increased demands of high school and society is an early indicator of future failure as an adult.

Subject was confronted by the truth - that her headaches were thinly veiled cries for attention from her already overtaxed parents and siblings and could not be encouraged. Inappropriate interest in boys and men also clarified - subject stated that she was not attracted to this writer. Denied sexual feelings towards her father. Obviously, her father's assertions about her lies are confirmed. Denied that she could read minds or move objects. Diagnosis: Schizophrenia.

Subject became unruly and over-emotional upon being told that she would be staying at the Center indefinitely. She begged her parents not to abandon her, at which point I advised them to leave without looking back. They followed this recommendation, despite continued tears and hyperventilation from the subject. Appalling display - She screamed that this writer was a quack and did not know what I was talking about. She was informed that her act wasn't fooling anyone, certainly not a doctor like myself. It's obvious that she cares only about herself, and the subject was told that she would no longer be at home to manipulate her parents or ruin her older sister's chances of success. Patient was escorted to a room, although she persisted in tears. Parents were informed that their daughter would need at least 6 months to a year of treatment, including medication and possibly electroshock therapy. They were asked to have no contact with the subject during this time, and not to bring her gifts. This will only derail the treatment and cause undue setbacks. Fees were discussed.

Update: 5/15/1958  
Subject broke all the windows in her room, despite their distance from the floor. Charge to Frost for replacement.

Update: 5/16/1958  
Subject broke furniture and refused to participate in treatment. Charged to Frost for replacement.

Update: 5/17/1958  
Subject made inappropriate comments to this writer about marital fidelity. Refuses to state how she got information - will be given half portions to decrease sexual appetite as child is obviously struggling with sexual feelings towards this writer by making up allegations that I have had several affairs with staff. Charge to Frost for special menu.

Update: 5/18/1958  
Subject arranged elaborate charade in order to make objects appear to move. Seemed to be enjoying the chaos that she obviously created, and refused to reveal how she had done the trick. Clean up charged to Frost. Electroshock to be conducted in the AM.

Update: 5/19/1958  
Electroshock machinery failed. Will try medication in the meantime. Charge to Frost for pharmaceuticals.

Update: 5/20/1958  
Orderlies attempted to hold down subject to force psychiatric medication. Both ended up unconscious. Subject placed in isolation. Charge to Frost for special services.

Discharge: 5/21/1995  
Patient needs too intense for this facility. Subject was discharged to parents with suggestion that they find a more suitable institution.


End file.
